


finis

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Done. He was just done."  CoE spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finis

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble-tag drabble, unbeta'd. Please read lorelaisquared's "Choices" (http://wendymr.livejournal.com/155947.html?thread=3796779#t3796779), first. I wrote " _finis_ " as a parallel piece--you need to read them both to get the full effect. If you read mine alone, it'll just be depressing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Torchwood, or the BBC. I play more carefully with my toys.

Done. He was just done.

Years of thinking he was making a difference. Wakeful nights made worse by the company of the bargains he's made, protecting this sad little ball of dirt. Lives he's taken and lives he's given: his own and others. He's survived one alien invasion too many. He's outlived too many lovers. He's made the dreadful choice--the worst choice anyone could ever have to make--and become the monster Ianto, with Jack's revolver to his head, once named him.

Alice's eyes eviscerate his heart, leaving Jack flayed and bleeding in the only way that still matters.


End file.
